


Recuerdo

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angts, Drabble, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2019, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Se había vuelto lo que era gracias a ella, a Ginevra Weasley, lo había hecho amarla con cada molécula de su ser.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Recuerdo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este drabble está participando en el Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Draco debería estar odiándola en ese momento, había roto cada una de sus barreras, le había hecho sentir algo más profundo de lo que pensó que podría ser capaz, le hizo concebir que había algo más grande para lo que había nacido, no simplemente ser un mal lacayo de un mal hombre, siendo la marioneta de muchos por largos años.

Se había vuelto lo que era gracias a ella, a Ginevra Weasley, lo había hecho amarla con cada molécula de su ser, y ahora simplemente le había dejado, esa enorme familia de pelirrojos siempre había tenido apuestas, la mayoría apostaban a que sería él quien le rompería el corazón, pues ahora podría ser millonario de nuevo, ella lo tiró a la basura, se dio media vuelta y con un simple “Jamás te he amado”, se marchó.

¿Qué tenía que hacer él? Bueno, por supuesto, el antiguo Draco se habría quedado en su lugar, tirado la sortija de compromiso y seguido su camino, pero no, no conforme con la humillación, se arrastró hasta ella, suplicándole que no lo dejara. Ella simplemente se rió.

—Fue muy divertido, Draco, pero en realidad, fuiste algo así como un proyecto, una muestra clara y perfecta que con una buena guía, hasta los más sanguinarios de los hombres cambia.

_Él era un hombre sanguinario _para ella, siempre fue eso, un hombre marcado por malas decisiones buscando redimirse por amor; ahora lo estaba, se había redimido según Ginevra, por eso lo había dejado.

_—No importa lo que digan, ahora eres un hombre mejor, te di un buen camino, deberías seguirlo, ahora puedes tener a la mujer que quieras._

_—Pero te quiero a ti, conmigo, siendo mi esposa._

_—Bueno, tendría que haber dicho en ese caso: “Ahora puedes tener casi a la mujer que quieras”, ya te lo dije, Draco, yo no te amo, y jamás lo he hecho, y jamás lo haré. Eres un buen hombre ahora, pero jamás podría verte de alguna forma que no fuese un proyecto personal._

Levantó la mano, mostrando el vaso vacío para que el barman lo volviera a llenar, se veía como se sentía, y no podía culpar a los demás por rehuir de él en esos momentos, se odiaba.

Estaba vacío y roto, ella había tomado todos los mejores fragmentos de sus recuerdos juntos, y los había pisoteado, su fe y esperanza ¿cómo podía volver a confiar en la gente? Si el amor de su vida le había traicionado de aquella manera tan sórdida y cruel; y lo peor de todo, es que realmente, por más que lo intentara, no podía odiarla, la amaba con cada fragmento deshecho y pisoteado, no tenía orgullo, no tenía nada, todo era de ella.

Los años por venir serían míseros y ruines.

El recuerdo de los cálidos besos le hizo reír amargamente ¿cómo podías fingir todo aquello sin sentirlo? Posiblemente ella sólo había querido huir de sus sentimientos, pero no era así, tenía que aceptarlo, Ginny no lo amaba y jamás lo amaría realmente.


End file.
